Cinderelle Night
by AnnaRedhue
Summary: What really happened between Hermione and Viktor the night of the Yule Ball after Ron left her crying on the stairs? Warning:citrus content. Note the rating change people! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What really happened between Hermione and Viktor the night of the Yule Ball after Ron left her crying on the stairs? HGVK Oneshot depending on the reviews I get for it. Warning: Citrus content. PSW: My desc. tend to reflect the movie more then the books.

--

--CN--

--

Viktor Krum was very, very confused. It was a feeling he was getting used to since coming to England with his schoolmates and headmaster, but lord knew it was a feeling he really disliked. The night was going so well. His date had decended the massive stair case in the front entrance like Cinderella at the ball, making him feel like Prince Charming, and she was definately the most beautiful girl at the dance, even his friend Karloff had said so, and she danced like an angel on a cloud. When the music had changed, admittedly for the better, they had had tons of fun dancing together even if he did look like a clumsy duck next to her. He had even come close to kissing her once, or twice, that evening, a thought which made him grin when he thought of how she responded to him, so shy and sweet. Everything had been completely perfect. Hence his confusion when he had walked out of the hall to find his "Her-my-ninny" only to see her seated on the stair case crying.

The sight of her crying sent what could only be called ice through his chest followed by a piercing pain that took his breath for a moment. On slightly stiff feet he approached her like a cornered rabbit, terrified that she would run from him should she sense his approach, and somehow managed to lower his bulky form down gracefully beside her, sitting on the step just under hers and leaning towards her gently so they were eye level. When she still didnt notice his presence through her obvious emotion torrent he lifted a hand and gently ran his calloused fingers down her silky smooth skin, grimacing slightly that his hands were too rough to be touching something so soft, but she had not seemed to mind earlier.

Her eyes lifted to meet his and he had to fight back the urge to curse at the pain he saw reflected in her deep hazel pools, his other fist curling in the very distinct urge to seriously damage whoever had hurt this lovely creature. "Her-my-..." he was cut off and let out a small "oof" as she practically threw herself at him, her slim arms wrapping around his neck, her soft curves landing in his lap and her head resting on his shoulder. After blinking away his confusion Viktor realized she was shaking against him and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him, one hand moving through her soft curls gently. He surpressed the urge to curse again when he felt the wetness against his neck and realized she was crying in earnest now.

As he sat there he became aware of the soft buzz of chatter around them, unable to stop the growl as he glanced about and saw several people staring at them and whispering amongst themselves. He was about to be very rude and tell them all to "piss off" when a sturdy presence next to him made itself known, Karloff moving himself to stand between Viktor and Hermione and the damned group of buzzing kids.

The Bulgarian was easily as intimadating as Viktor, tall and broad like most of them, with a full mustache and gotee he looked more like a teacher then a student and was infact Karkaroff's Teacher's Aide, which was why his normal robes were grey rather then black or maroon like the others. "If vou 'ave no busyiness 'ere den leheave my vhiend and eeis wohman alone. Understand?"

The nosy teens hesitated only long enough for Karloff to get angry and let out an animalistic growl, reminiscent of the large wolves that roamed their homeland, then they scattered going back to safer and certainly more fun activities then baiting the unpredictable Bulgarian. Karloff then turned to Viktor with a slight smile, handing him his cape, the smile vanishing as he realized the girl wasnt hiding from embarassment but was in fact crying. "What happened?" he asked in their native tongue.

Viktor could only shake his head, wrapping the offered cape around Hermione's shoulders and then wrapping her in his arms once more. He looked up at Karloff with the most helpless expression his friend had even seen. "I do not know," he answered finally, reverting to their native tongue as well, "One minute she and I were dancing and having fun, I left to get us drinks and when I returned she was gone. When she did not return I came to find her and found her like this. If that skinny Veasley did this I will ring his neck."

In that moment Karloff felt very, very sorry for the short red headed boy named Ron Weasley. It struck him that he had never seen Viktor acted like this before, not even with Natalia. "Well just let her cry for a moment and then try and talk to her, Viktor. Just be yourself, my friend, and I am sure you will be fine." Karloff smiled at him with a nod and then turned away to his own "date" the mocha skinned beauty he managed to steal from the second Hogwarts champion, wrapping his arm about her waist and pulling her back into the hall with him, after reassuring her that Hermione was fine and that Viktor would take good care of her.

Viktor watched them walk away with something akin to real fear for a moment and then sighed, closing his eyes for a moment to gather his courage to look down at the angel in his arms, crying girls were definately not his forte. Strangely he had failed to notice that she had stopped shaking some time ago and was now resting very calmly in his arms. Slightly confused again he loosened his hold on her just enough to look at her face, his face going from surprised to amused and even touched to find his little angel had somehow managed to cry herself to sleep right there in his arms. While it was very, very nice to have her resting so comfortably against him, her warm curves pressed against him, he was none the less a bit miffed at the manner in which it occured. Viktor then realized he was faced with another problem, waking her up without embarassing her in front of these all too interested morons who were once again staring at the two of them.

Suddenly an idea occured to him that made him grin and he leaned his head down close to hers as though whispering in her ear, brushing a gentle kiss to her cheek as he shifted his arms a bit. He then stood with no trouble whatsoever, amazed really, the girl weighed no more then a feather! He heard the surprised gasps around him and turned enough to smirk at the oggling fools, then he carried her bridal style right out of the castle, sweeping past the girls who were staring enviously and past his classmates who were grinning at him. He even heard one voice call out behind him "Stop showing off, Viktor! You make us look bad, yah?" It was followed by a round of laughter from his friends and classmates who now apparently had the task of showing these girls that all Bulgarians knew how to romance a lady.

The sounds of the fun faded into the background as he walked away from the castle, following the path that led towards the ship, stopping only when he found a bench that was unoccupied and sufficiently covered by bushes to give them the privacy the massive castle apparently could not. He set himself on the bench ignoring the snow melting into his pants, actually hoping it might cool him off, and settled her on his lap once more. Somehow she had managed to stay fast asleep which spoke a grate deal about her trust in him, something that greatly touched him. He would have been content to stay that way the rest of the evening but he doubted that his cape would be enough to keep his angel warm considering the dress she was wearing. Besides, he would not want to wake in someone's arms, outside, no matter how much he trusted that person.

With a slight sigh, Viktor resigned himself to waking her, but as he considered how to do that another fairy tale chose then to pop into his mind making him grin with the idea. He loosened his hold on her just enough to see her very beautiful face, licking his lips almost impulsively, and then leaned down brushing against the satin of hers. His eyes slid closed in enjoyment at his first taste of her and he pressed his lips a bit firmer against hers, massaging them into responding. A thread of sound hit his ear, so soft he thought he imagined it till he heard it again, a slight moan, and then her mouth opened to his. He was so surprised, and so very happy, he let out a small groan of pleasure and kissed her more passionately, his tongue brushing past her open lips to caress hers, enticing it into a dance with his.

Hermione rose from the haze of the most pleasent nap to the most wonderful sensation of her life. She was sure she was still dreaming for never before had anyone kissed someone so tenderly and sweetly but in fairy tales. She let out a soft moan, the slight sound opening her to an even newer thrill. Fire danced over her at the slight groan that responded and then her head spun as Prince Charming's, who looked strangely like Viktor, sweet kiss turned passionate, his tongue brushing hers, making her gasp softly. She felt warm hands at her back and in her hair, holding her gently in a loving embrace, soft velvet brushing her shoulders keeping away the cold, cool cloth against her bare legs..? And was that a gotee tickling her?

With a start Hermione came awake to find herself in Viktor's arms, or more specifically on his lap, his warm calloused palms holding her gently against his strong chest, her own arms wrapped around his neck, as he kissed her passionately. Once her shock wore off enough to realize she was responding to him she let her eyes slid closed once more and lost herself in his passionate kisses, one of her hands taking on a life of its own and moving over his thickly corded neck to brush over his shortly cropped hair. When he finally pulled away from her both of them were panting hard. Hermione opened her eyes slowly to stare up into his dark orbs, her own hazel eyes wide as an owl's. A very slow, shy smile spread on her lips, "Hi there."

Viktor couldn't stop the stupid grin on his face, wide and goofy he was sure but he couldnt help it. He leaned down and kissed her again, hard and quick but no less passionate, shifting his arms so she could sit up in his arms now that she was awake. "Hi vorselv."

Hermione couldnt help the giggle at the silliness of it and then she looked around her and realized they were no longer in the castle, blinking a bit as she looked back at him. "Viktor, how did we get out here?" She watched in facination as the big Bulgarian actually blushed at her question.

"Vell... err... vou were... upset... crying on steps... I try to 'elp by, 'ow vou say? Comvorting vou? Vou... umm.. vell...umm... jump? into mine arms... still crying... I 'eld vou and suppose vou 'ell asleep... I vished not to upset vou more by vaking vou in vront ov nosy people... so carried vou out 'ere to do vat. Vou are mad?"

Hermione listened to his hesitant explination, blushing slightly as she sort of remembered him coming over to her and her throwing herself into his arms after Ron was so horrible. She blinked a bit as the question fell from his lips and he looked up at her like a child about to recieve a very harsh scolding and she couldnt stop the smile that spread across her face at how sweet he really was. He was still blushing as Hermione shook her head a bit, and in a split second decision decided to show him how very un-mad she was with him. She leaned forwards her soft lips brushing against his as her equally soft hands ran over his neck and shoulders, moaning softly as the muscles bunched under her hands and he let out a sigh of relief, his own hands running down her back as he kissed her back.

This was more then Viktor could have hoped for, let alone would have expected. Not only was she not angry with him for whisking her away she seemed more then happy to stay right there with him, which was more then fine by him. His head was swimming slightly with the feel of her soft satin skin under his hands, her warm curves pressed against his hard chest, her very soft and very delicious lips parting under his so he could taste the honey of her mouth. She gasped softly against his mouth, then he let out a loud groan as he felt the swell of her very soft bottom shift against his groin, the sound dying off in a growl as he clenched his eyes shut, his hand fisting in her hair of its own accord as he fought with his self control.

Hermione pulled back at the sound of his groan, her eyes wide as she looked at him, "I didn't hurt you did I?" She hadn't meant to shift like that but something rather hard was pushing against her backside.

Viktor couldnt help the laugh that burst from him at the horrified look in her eyes and kissed her again before answering her. "No engel ljubvn, vou did not 'arm me. Vat velt very, very good, vat is all."

Hermione blinked at him completely clueless for a moment before his meaning finally registered, and she blushed as she realized what had been brushing against her backside. She wasn't by any means naieve when it came to boys, even if she was 14, after all she had read more then enough books in her time to understand how guys reacted to girls, but that didn't mean she particularly thought about it. It was especially hard to think about when her head was swimming from his warm hands and passionate kisses. But now that he had definately pointed it out to her her curiousity was piqued to say the least, and she was more then a bit flattered that someone like Viktor would think about someone like her in that manner.

Tilting her head slightly to one side in the manner she did when curious she shifted her hips once more, slowly and with more intent on the movement and let out a gasp when Viktor growled a bit and grabbed her hips, looking up at her with eyes that were fairly blazing with some unknown heat, like a fever but hotter.

"Her-my-knee... if vou dhun't stop... I vill not be able to... control myself.."

She blushed as his meaning sunk in and she realized she was in a very powerful and very vulnerable position at the moment. On one hand she had the power to drive this very large and very powerful man, not boy but man, to distraction. On the other... should she start something she could very well loose control of very quickly...

--

--CN--

--

Author's note

Anna:Ha!! I am so evil! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!

Herminone: OK she lost it..

Victor: Yah...

Anna: Ok, here we go.. alrighty... ummm lost my self somewhere here..

Herminone :Folks since our author has temporairly lost her mind it is up to you. Should Victor and I get it on? Or should I be a thinker again and let well enough alone for now?

Victor (stage whisper): No t'inking.. she does enough of 'hat, yah?

Anna: REVIEWS ARE MEDICATION!! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAH!! runs away like a mad person

Herminone: Please for the love of sanity review!!

Victor: Yah! Yah!

translated it means "lovely angel" or "angel love"


	2. Chapter 2

Viktor didn't know what to think as he sat on the icy bench with the snow soaking into his pants and Herminone just sat there

Viktor didn't know what to think as he sat on the icy bench with the snow soaking into his pants and Herminone just sat there staring at him for a long moment. Then finally she seemed to come to some conclusion in her mind and her eyes took on a hesitant yet determined look a second before she pounced him, her slim arms wrapping around his neck and her soft lips crashing into his barely giving him time to breathe let alone think beyond the incredible sensation of her lips on his. When his senses returned enough to think properly, Viktor let out a groan, unable to believe he was about to do this when she obviously so ready, and put his hands to her shoulders pushing her back gently, gasping as their lips broke free. "Her-my-knee... wait…"

"I'm sorry, was I not doing it right? I can do better!"

She was babbling so fast Viktor had a hard time keeping up with her words and finally did the only thing he could think of to silence her. He kissed her again hard and passionately, nothing like the tender searching of before, effectively shocking her into silence long enough for him to get his own mind to rights once more. "Her-my-knee.. Vou did noving wrong. But do vou really vish to do vis out 'ere?"

Herminone seemed to really look around her then and realize that not only were they outside but it had started snowing once more. Viktor's pants were soaked from the bench and the edges of his ears were red from the cold, his close cut hair offering him no protection. "Oh Viktor I'm sorry I should have been thinking more clearly and realized…" She was cut off again as he kissed her hard again to silence her self-tirade.

"Her-my-knee… I was 'inking of vou. Not my'elf. I am vine in cold weather." He actually grinned at her shaking his head and shifted her on his lap so that he could stand up once more, setting her to her feet gently. "Vough, I vill admit vat 'ese pants were no made vor wearing wet. Very itchy."

Herminone laughed and allowed him to take her hand, leading her away from the bench, the pull on her hand gentle as he led her towards the ship in the Black Lake. "Viktor?" she asked hesitantly.

He turned back to look at her with that same lopsided smile he wore while they were dancing, boyish and completely disarming. "I am h'aving mine own cabin Her-my-knee. No one vill bother us."

As he led her onto the ship Herminone had a moment to rethink what she was doing and hesitated at the threshold of the plank leading up onto the ship, somehow knowing that if she was going to change her mind this was the place and time to do it. When he felt her hesitate Viktor looked back at her and smiled again, turning to face her, taking both her hands in his big warm calloused palms and lifting one to kiss the back of her knuckles gently. Somehow it was enough. Herminone took a deep breath and stepped onto the plank behind him following him up onto the deck of the ship.

The ship itself was massive, much larger up close, like an old pirate ship from the 1500's. The mast rose tall and straight like a sentry in the center of the ship, the wood around them was a dark teak, ropes hung around the rails and from the yard arms holding the massive sails in their closed positions. There were two smaller masts at the bow and stern of the ship with more ropes and sails, but Viktor was leading her towards a cabin looking structure behind the main mast of the ship, just under the helm. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door, muttering something in Bulgarian and stood back beside her as the door opened into a long corridor.

The second Herminone stepped through the door she was assaulted by warm air, instantly heating her already flushed cheeks. Her feet sunk slightly into the plush crimson carpet lining the corridor floors, the walls lined in the same dark red color of velvet, the red broken up by the same dark wood, framing door after door. The corridor looked endless, extending well beyond her range of sight. Viktor led her to the fourth door on the right hand side and when he opened the door Herminone gasped slightly.

The room was gorgeous. The carpet was a dark, cool, navy blue the walls just a couple shades lighter, the room dominated by a massive four-poster bed of dark mahogany. The high vaulted ceiling was decorated much like the Sistine Chapel with a blue sky and figures of God and Adam as well as angels, Moses and a beautiful painting of Venus. Matching dressers and a desk sat about the room, a very comfy looking chair just in front of the desk and one behind it, a Wizards' Chess set sitting on the table. Off to one side was a very larger bookcase full of all sorts of books and a drawing table and easel with a picture that was covered by a sheet.

Herminone stopped in the room just beside the bed, looking around slowly. She felt his calloused palms on her shoulders. "Viktor.. This room is amazing. The furniture and ceiling are absolutely lovely." She felt his palms skim her shoulders, teasing the flesh to life, then his fingers danced over her back gently, the light touch making her heart flutter and then race. She turned towards him slowly and stopped as she found herself face to face with his bare chest, the wall of his chest fairly rippling under her gaze. Hesitant fingers reached out and traced the lines of his muscles slowly, barely brushing against his left nipple making him groan softly.

She gasped as Viktor wrapped one arm around her and pulled her to him, lifting her face with his free hand and kissed her gently but passionately, his lips parting hers gently for the invasion of his tongue, which left no corner of her mouth untouched, dancing with hers in a way that made her blood thicken and then race. While his mouth on hers drugged her mind, his skillful hands intoxicated her body, dancing over her bared skin so skillfully she didn't realize he had undone her dress until it was sliding off of her.

Viktor thought he had died somewhere back there and had gone into heaven unnoticed. In his arms was a real angel, all soft and warm. He slid the silk of her dress off her velvet soft skin slowly, the heat of her flesh singeing his palms, and then lifted her in his arms before she could protest, his mouth still locked with hers, and carried her to the bed, laying her on the soft coverlet gently. As their lips parted he saw her shut her eyes in a look of pure bliss and nearly burst right there at the sight. He quickly divested himself of the wet clinging pants and climbed into the bed next to her.

Herminone's dark hazel eyes opened in the darkness to the feel of large, calloused hands moving over her body slowly, almost gently. A sigh blew hot breath against the back of her neck sending chills up and down her spine, strong fingers brushing her sides and across her full breasts to graze her nipples gently sending shivers of awareness over her body, the feel of a hard male body pressed against her backside making her gasp softly, all this combined making her moan softly in want, but for what she wasn't entirely sure. She shifted in the steel arms holding her, hips rolling instinctively, a small smile gracing her face at the sound of the deep groaning growl, another gasp escaping her lips as his strong hand wrapped about her breast and squeezed gently, his nose brushing against the back of her neck softly as he took in her scent and kissed her neck gently.

His hands didn't stop there. They ran over her stomach and her bare thigh, working his way back up her side to the under side of her breasts. She let out another soft moan as the satin coverlet brushed against her sensitive nipples as his warm hand moved away from her breast to her hips, shifting her so he could pull her back to him, his hands running from one hip to the other as he rolled her onto her back and then further over to face his hard chest, his strong hands running down her back to her firm ass, pulling her hard against his rigid body, making him groan and her gasp softly.

A low growl vibrated his rock hard chest; his eyes practically glowing in the darkness as buried his face in the crook of the soft neck in front of him again, inhaling the intoxicating scent of the girl in his arms. Jasmine, orchid, and lilies; sunlight, green grass, and warm earth; clouds, salt, and fresh rain; hot blood, warm skin, and pure female arousal; a mix to make any man's blood run like lava in his veins. His rough hands ran over skin that felt like warm silk, soft and flowing over a firm little body, and she was so damned responsive! His slightest touch or caress made her gasp and moan in a way that was tearing at his already tedious self control, her soft hips rocking against his hardness, by design or instinct, asking him for something he was she didn't even know she wanted, extracting small groans and louder growls of pleasure from him, his very hard and throbbing body straining his self control that much further, very willing and able to give he what she was unknowingly begging for.

_Or maybe she does know..._ a voice growled in the back of his mind, _maybe she wants you as much as you need her... after all she came onto you…_ His self control slipped another notch as he silently snarled at the voice to shut the hell up, the muscles in his body going rigid when she rocked against him again, moaning softly as his hands continued to caress her ribs and inner thighs of its own accord. _Christ, I cant take much more of this..._ self torture and teasing was one thing but this was almost too much, but lord did it feel good at the same time. Then, just as he thought he might be getting a handle on himself again, cool soft little fingers touched the back of his close cut hair gently and then run down the back of his neck to his shoulders, pressing down in what was definitely encouragement. His whole body shuddered hard, an involuntary growl ripped from his mouth with the effort not to give in to those gentle touches just yet. The he heard it, a single thread of sound, a single word…

"Please..."

It was his undoing. With a loud growl that sounded like an oath his calloused hand tangled itself in her long, curly, mousy and gold colored hair and his mouth covered hers in a hot, passionate, nearly brutal kiss, his tongue forcing itself inside her mouth in a hot exploration meant to dominate, to claim her. Then he rolled, pinning her under his weight as he leaned up on his knees, spreading her legs with his as he half sat up holding himself off of her, his other hand running down her abs slowly to her thigh and then back in the inside and up slowly till he found her hot, and surprisingly moist, center, his thumb finding her instinctively as he pushed one finger deep inside her wet entrance, sinking all the way up to his palm with a loud groan of pleasure.

Herminone let out a cry against his lips at this first invasion, her whole body tensing and then shuddering as his thumb rolled over her to take away the shock of the invasion. Then he started pumping his finger in and out, slowly at first but quickly picking up the pace, adding a second finger to her as he did, the twisting of his palm stretching her body around his fingers felt so odd but so damn good at the same time making her gasp and moan loudly. "Viktor… Ahhh… Oh please… Mhmmm…"

"Her-my-knee…" Her name was a groan from his lips as he tried to hold himself back a little longer but couldn't seem to, his hand moving from between her thighs leaving her feeling bereft, and just as she was about to protest the loss of his fingers he drove into her making her scream in shock as her body tensed until it figured out that hurt worse and then relaxed with a shudder.

Viktor held himself up off her, cursing in Bulgarian as he held himself as still as possible inside her, allowing her time to adjust to his size and length, but it was hard, his growling turning from Bulgarian to English with a snarled purr, "God, vou are tight…"

"I think you are just huge!" Herminone panted, her head falling back against the coverlet again as her eyes closed, the pain finally sliding into pleasure. He just stretched her so hard, balancing on the edge between pleasure and pain until he was all the way inside her. She couldn't seem to catch her breath, panting loudly. That is until he started to move. Lord, did he move. Then she just couldn't breath at all.

The muscles of Viktor's broad chest flexed and moved in front of her gaze as he started to pump, slow and gentle at first. Pleasure bloomed and brightened with every stroke until finally Herminone lifted her legs and wrapped her ankles about his waist. Responding to her obvious enthusiasm and demand Viktor increased the force of his thrusts until he was grinding against her with each inward stroke, driving her closer and closer to what she wasn't sure, but she wanted it with all her might.

The orgasm she had been chasing burst wide in a hot white explosion that rippled through every inch of her body. She threw back her head and yowled at the delicious pulsing burn. Then with a hungry growl Viktor rolled with her so that he was on the bottom, driving his member up into her depths. Writhing astride him Herminone didn't notice his fingers tangling in her hair or pulling it aside so he could kiss at her neck.

His mouth covered the beating pulse in her throat, kissing and nibbling gently. His large member working in her depths, spilling pleasure with every thrust as he nipped at her gently. Stretched wide as his shaft impaled her and his mouth suckled at her throat, she could only come again screaming hoarsely. He stiffened, his cry muffled against her neck as he bit down accidentally, and came, pumping endlessly deep.

--

--CN--

--

Panting, dazed, Herminone lay spread across Viktor's big body, listening to his thundering heartbeat slow. He arched his back, withdrawing himself from her body slowly with a groan. She echoed it and clung to him.

Her throat was burning, but like the ache from sex it was a good kind of pain. "I think you bit me…"

He hesitated a moment and then she could hear the smile in his voice "Perhaps I am vampire…"

She laughed and thumped him gently then settled down once more. Viktor for his part laughed as well and just reached out beside him and grabbed the rumpled coverlet, pulling it over the top of them to stave off the cold, already falling asleep. By her gentle breathing so was the Cinderelle in his arms, he just hoped she wouldn't turn out to be a pumpkin in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

The warm early morning sunlight made Viktor grunt slightly as it bled through his tightly closed lids

The warm early morning sunlight made Viktor grunt slightly as it bled through his tightly closed lids. With a sigh he rolled onto his side and let his eyes open slowly. For a moment it occurred to him to wonder why he was buck-naked and lying on top of his covers and then the night before came flooding back in very detailed pictures. A smirk covered his face for a moment then he realized his princess wasn't in the bed with him. A quick look around the room confirmed she was nowhere in sight and her dress was gone. He started to sigh and then spotted it, a scrap of paper he hadn't seen lying on the desk. He crossed quickly and lifted the paper, reading the scrawling handwriting took longer then he would have liked but finally he made it through the letter which read:

**Dear Viktor,**

**First let me say that last night was amazing and do not worry, I do not regret a thing we did. But I do not think Professor Karkaroff can over look me in your bed no matter how much he favors you, and I would rather the teachers at the castle find out that way either. I certainly would not want my parents to find out that way. But I am rambling now and I imagine it is a bit annoying.**

**Just know that I loved everything we did and I will be waiting for you in the Great Hall after breakfast.**

**Hermione**

Viktor grinned from ear to ear as he tossed on one of his uniforms and boots, and then had to slow himself from running to the door and off the ship. As it was his brisk walk had him running down Karloff and his mocha skinned date Pavarti, whom he was obviously trying to sneak out of the ship.

"Oh Viktor! How did last night go? Good yah?" Karloff was so embarrassed he reverted to Bulgarian instead of asking in English.

Viktor nearly laughed at the embarrassed look on Karloff and the Patil girl's faces and just shook his head and said in English. "No vorries. I vill not tell." Then he headed out the door with a wave over his shoulder.

"That was strange," Pavarti said, "He never answered your question."

"He didn't 'ave to.." Karloff grinned down at Pavarti's confused look. "I 'ave never see Viktor t'at 'appy... in long time."

The girl suddenly grinned, shaking her head. "Never would have guessed that Hermione Granger had it in her. Lord is Ron in for a shock when she ever tells him, I'm certainly not going to."

"Ron is Ron Veasley, yah?" When Pavarti nodded, Karloff shook his head, "If Veasley is smart he vill stay away vrom Viktor and Her-my-knee."

"Well boys are never very smart are they?"

"No…_**Boys**_ are not," Karloff said with a smirk.

--

-CN-

--

Viktor fairly ran to the castle from the ship, slowing only when he reached the doors to the castle, stopping outside to calm himself before walking in assuming his mask of disinterest. He walked into the Great Hall and could not stop the smile on his face as he spotted her, though whom she was sitting with made him grind his teeth for only a moment. Off to his right he thought he heard someone call his name, probably that Malfoy kid, but he had eyes and ears only for the princess in front of him. Viktor stopped just behind her, ignoring the look on the Hogwarts champion Potter's face, and leaned down to press his cheek against hers. "My princess vurned vo pumpkin vis morning." He felt her shiver against him and had to grin as he leaned in further and kissed her cheek gently then looked at her face to see her blushing brightly and smiling at him sillily. "There is princess. Just needed a kiss. Are you finish?"

"That's done, and yes I am." Hermione smiled as she got up from the table but then frowned a bit as she tilted her head at him, "But what about you? Don't you feel hungry?"

There was a slight spark in his eyes that made her shiver slightly when he said, "Not vor vood. Not at moment anyway."

"Oh," was all she could say. She didn't even say goodbye to Harry and Ron as Viktor grabbed up her bag for her and pulled her out of the Great Hall with him.

Ron stared after the two of them with something akin to shock, rage, and envy all in one mix. "What a prat! He didn't even acknowledge us! What a complete prat! Bloody foreign …"

The rest of what Ron said was muffled by the toast he shoved into his mouth and ground into flakes. Harry figured that was best as McGonagal picked right then to wander by on her way to the head table, nodding a good morning to them both. "Just remember, Ron, you wanted that prat's signature."

Ron nearly choked as he spit his toast back out and glowered at Harry. "Who's side you on here??"

Harry rolled his eyes as a few seats down the table Ron's brothers were laughing it up. It was going to be one of them days.

--

-CN-

--

Viktor finally pulled Hermione into one of the vacant classrooms and then into his arms, dropping her bag beside him on the floor, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her soundly.

When he finally let her breath again Hermione gasped out, "Viktor… Wait! We need to talk." When the look went from fire to sad she hastened to explain. "No wait it's not like that at all. I don't regret what we did, not in the least. It's just that… Well we are both so young… I want this with you, I really really do… just not right now. Can you understand that? I want to graduate first and Harry… has something he must do… and he needs my help as well as Ron's. Please Viktor, please understand."

"I do, Her-my-knee. Vis vas too fast, yah? Mayve we start again yah? Go slower? Ve vriends virst, yah?"

The two left the classroom hand in hand, walked down the hallways together to their first classes, Viktor kissing Hermione's knuckles before letting go and heading down towards the dungeons for his first class with Professor Snape. Hermione couldn't believe it was that easy, but of course he would be more understanding then most boys… he wasn't a _**boy**_, he was a man, and for better or worse he had made her a woman; that alone would always keep this Bulgarian Prince Charming in his Cinderelle's heart.

--

-CN-

--

As the Durmstang and Bouxbaton students were getting ready to leave at the end of the year Viktor came up to Hermione, pulled her aside and handed her a note, kissing her ear gently as he said, "Her-my-knee, write to me, promise."

Hermione hugged his neck. "Promise," smiling at him as he pulled away and waved to her, waving back and then joining Ron and Harry to watch them take off. "Everything is going to change now, isn't it?"

Harry placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and said with a slight smile, "Yes."

Hermione sighed but then wrapped her arms around the two of them and just said with as much enthusiasm as she could, "Promise you'll write this summer."

"I won't," Ron, said with a grin, "You know I wont."

"Harry will wont you, Harry?"

"Yeah, every week."

The three of them looked at one another and then just laughed.

The End and The Beginning…

* * *

Anna: It's over! Or is it? MWAHAHAHAHA!! Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. And for those of you who are disappointed in the ending dont worry this wont be the end of Viktor and Hermione, I'll see to that!

-silence in the background-

Anna: Now where the hell did they get off to? -shrugs- Oh well! Join me next time for a new story called Dream of Magic, part of my Dream Saga. Till then! -reverant bow- Happy reading and remember, let you immagination soar!!


End file.
